


They Know

by Sam71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam71/pseuds/Sam71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words don't need to be spoken to be felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know

They don't say the words I love you because they know. 

They've known from the first moment Sam was placed in Dean's arms. They know every time one has the other's back. They know by the looks shared, by the graze of their hands. They know in the dark moments and in the light ones. They know in the sound of laughter and the silent fall of tears. They know by stolen kisses and a frenzied touch.

They know in the deepest space of their hearts the three words that they never need to say.


End file.
